Harry Plotter My First Story
by icecreampuppy44
Summary: This is about four kids in the Harry Potter books! I have chosen a kid from each house! The point of view is the Ravenclaw girl and talks about her adventures with the other three kids! The four kids are Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Oliver Wood, and Cedric Diggory! I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is my first story! I hope you enjoy it!**_

 **Chapter 1 (The train ride):**

" **His name was Harry Potter," I said to the kid next to me.**

" **More like Harry Plotter!" said the boy across from me on the train.**

" **Do you think he is nice?" I asked no one in particular.**

" **Everyone seems to love him," said the girl sitting next to me.**

" **This is funny," I said to myself.**

" **What is funny?" asked the boy diagonal from me.**

" **We don't even know each other's names!" I exclaimed like it was vary obvious.**

" **My name is Pansy Parkinson!" States the girl next to me.**

" **I am Cedric Diggory!" remarked the boy diagonal from me.**

" **I am Oliver Wood." uttered the boy across from me.**

" **My name is Luna, Luna Lovegood." I declared in a almost mocking tone.**

 **We all were trying to talk at once to each other for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. We were all excited to have our first year at Hogwarts we could not stop talking about it!**

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review if you want to get another chapter! I am sorry it is so short but I don't know if this is what you all want please tell me if I am doing something wrong as a review or PM! Well, I got to get going.**_ _ **Love U all so much, c ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, I had more free time so I decided to make chapter two even though I did not get any reviews because I got an idea when lying in bed for a few hours thinking. Well, I better get on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

 **Chapter 2 (Sorting):**

 **We arrived at Hogwarts at exactly 8:00 pm. We were all too excited for the sorting to even notice! I was literally on the edge of my seat and vary excited for sorting as well.**

 **"I can't wait for sorting!" Mentioned Cedric as we got on to the platform.**

 **"Me too!" chimed in Oliver to the thought.**

 **"Why dose slitherin run in my family and no one else?" muttered Pansy through her teeth so I could barely hear it.**

 **"Let's get moving!" I was trying to inspire them so I added, "What will happen if we are late to the boats!"**

 **They got the message and started moving quickly compared to before. When they had motivation they could move so fast I can not even see them move.**

 **We had gotten to the boats quickly and I said, "Wow! You move so fast when you have some motivation! That was unbelievable!" I was being so encouraging for them I thought to myself.**

 **"Yup, something we want makes us work." noted Pansy in a 'I do not care' tone.**

 **We hopped on to the boats and got moving. It was going to be a long boat ride to get to Hogwarts but we did not care. On the way we were able to talk to each other and look around.**

 **The four of us were sitting together in the first boat to leave. We told stories of our friends, parents, and siblings. I did not understand some of the things that they were saying but I still listened to it. I told my story last, we were almost at Hogwarts when I was done telling it.**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the story! What houses should they be in? Please review! Well, I gotta get going. Love U all so much, c ya!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is my third chapter! I have not gotten any reviews. Please review and enjoy the story!**_

 **Chapter 3 (Sorting)**

 **We had just gotten to Hogwarts and were heading into the school. We were all so excited to be sorted into our hoped to be in the same house, but with our past experiences it looked like I was going to be Ravenclaw, Cedric is most likely Hufflepuff, Pansy will most certainly be Slytherin, and Oliver will probably be Gryffindor.**

 **We were about to walk into the Great Hall when Oliver stopped me. "Are we still going to be friends even if we are in different houses?" he asked me.**

 **"Of course!" I answered quickly.**

 **"I hope so…" he replied acting very nervous.**

 **"Are you nervous?" I questioned, also feeling nervous but trying not to show it.**

 **"A little, you?" he said pausing a little.**

 **"Of course I am!" I exclaimed.**

 **Cedric walked up to us slowly.**

 **"Hi Cedric!" I said to him when I realized he was approaching us.**

 **"Hi Luna!" Replied Cedric.**

 **"We were just talking about how we will still be friends even if we are in different houses!" I paused, "Do you think we should still be friends even if we are in different houses?"**

 **"Of course, Luna, it is a good idea!" Cedric paused for a second then continued, "Ityou are probably going to be my only friends anyways."**

 **We went and got sorted into our houses. I was in Ravenclaw, Cedric was in Hufflepuff, Oliver was in Gryffindor, and Pansy was in Slytherin.**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed! Please review so I have good ideas! Well, I gotta get going. Love U all so much, c ya!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 4(The Feast):**

 **We had just been sorted into our houses and ready for the feast. We had to sit at our own tables so I could not sit with my friends. All four of us were just sadly starting at the ground. None of us had anyone to talk to and were at the far ends of the table where nobody ever sat so we could lean over to talk to each other.**

 **I leaned over to the Hufflepuff table and told Cedric, "I wish I could sit with you."**

 **"** **Me to." he exclaimed.**

 **"** **I wish they let us sit at other tables to be with our friends!" I announced angrily.**

 **"** **Me to Luna, me to," Cedric replied with calmness, which was a surprise because I was so angry.**

 **"** **We should eat some food while it is still here." I responded quickly, getting hungry.**

 **"** **Ya, I am hungry to!" Replied Cedric knowing why I said that.**

 **"** **Were my last words in that conversation. I looked at the food. There was chicken which did not look good to me. I saw a basket of fruit and took it and ate it. All of the fruit was gone soon and I was not hungry.**

 **The meal was almost done so I sat in my seat quietly. Our prefect was to show us to our rooms so I waited for the prefect.**

 **"** **I will see you tomorrow!" Said Cedric and it scared me.**

 **"** **Ok! See you then!" I answered trying to be as calm as I could.**

 **"** **See you at class!" he said where like he knew we had a class together so I answered.**

 **The prefects were ready to take us to the common rooms.**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed! Please review and have a great day! Well, I gotta get going. Love U all, c ya!_**


End file.
